Bruja
by Koizumi Hinata
Summary: A veces las leyendas no son más que fragmentos de algo que pudo ser real...
1. Capítulo 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del gran Kishimoto-sensei, lo único que me pertenece es la historia

Esta historia es un UA, está situada en una época como la de Valiente si la película de pixar, pero se desarrolla en Inglaterra

Nota: En este fic Sakura tiene el cabello café ya más adelante entenderán porque se lo cambie. Y disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía.

—diálogos

— _Pensamientos o recuerdos_

Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura, espero que sea de su agrado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Bruja**

.

.

.

 _Antes de que los humanos habitaran lo que ahora es Konoha existían uno seres muy peculiares, algunos demasiado grandes y otros muy pequeños, poseían alas de diversas formas, otros una extraña cola como la de un pez, había algunos con orejas puntiagudas, caballos con alas o con un cuerno en su cabeza, animales enormes que lazaban fuego por su boca y enormes alas, aves de fuego, eran tantos que no se podría contar acerca de cada uno._

 _El lugar era maravilloso, vivían dentro de lo más profundo del bosque rodeado de una densa niebla, era como si los arboles los protegieran de las amenazas del exterior._

 _Todo era paz y tranquilidad… Hasta que una noche de luna llena mientras los seres del bosque celebraban y agradecían a la Diosa Lunar…_

 _Uno de los habitantes del bosque salió de su escondite, su nombre era Mito. Había escuchado sonidos extraños y temió que algo se acercara a su gente. Con sigilo se dirijo hacia donde provenían los ruidos, se oculto entre arbustos y árboles, lo que vio parecía imposible… los humanos se habían atrevido a pasar la niebla y se abrían paso con sus espadas, dagas y escudos._

 _Ella sabía muy bien que sus poderes-unas cadenas de oro que salían de su espalda- solo podrían detener a cinco humanos por unos minutos, pero aun así reunió valor para salir de su escondite, debía detenerlos por el bien de todos los que habitaban el bosque, y en unos segundos se apareció frente al que parecía ser el líder._

— _Mi nombre es Mito, soy una de las guardianas del bosque—hablo con determinación una hermosa mujer con una extraña marca en su frente, de cabello rojizo el cual llevaba amarado en dos chongos y de ellos colgaban unos extraños adornos_

— _Lady Mito… —dijo asombrando de la belleza de ese ser—Mi nombre es Hashirama Senju, soy el jefe del clan— se presento ante ella un hombre de una larga cabellera castaña y piel bronceada_

— _¿Qué buscan? — Exclamo molesta— ya varios de los suyos han intentado profanar este bello bosque…_

— _Por favor se lo suplico cure a mi gente—rogo el hombre. Hizo una reverencia_ — _he oído que alguna de su gente desaparece heridas de muerte._

 _Mito se sorprendió nunca había visto que el líder de los humanos se enfrentara ante un guardián, siempre enviaban a los valientes o sus mejore guerreros y amenazaban a los guardianes con lastimarlos o matarlos_

— _los curaremos pero no me parece justo que yo no reciba nada a cambio. Haremos un trato, yo a cambio de lo que pides… quiero tu vida—señalo a Hashirama_

— _Así será—contesto con seguridad_

 _Mito los introdujo al hasta lo más profundo del bosque, conforme avanzaban se encontraron tantas cosas maravillosas; las hojas de los árboles eran de varios colores, casas entre los árboles o rocas, también había animales distintos a los que cualquier humano conociera todo era sencillo pero hermoso_

 _Siguieron caminado hasta llegar a un gran lago se podía observar una isla y en ella una pequeña choza. Se detuvieron no había forma de llegar ahí sin una balsa o un puente_

— _¿Por qué nos ha traído aquí? —pregunto Hashirama_

— _Para curarlos como pediste—fue la seca respuesta de la guardiana, Hasirama estuvo a punto de protestar— Ahí están los curanderos señalo la choza— pero será muy difícil si no tienen alas o magia_

— _¿Cómo cruzaremos? —pregunto un hombre de cabello blanco_

— _Con un sacrificio—Mito miro al líder_

— _My Lady, ofrezco mi vida a cambio de la de mi señor—dijo una mujer_

— _No, yo lo hare—hablo un joven —el nos ha guiado y cuidado, gracia a él estamos vivos_

— _Ninguno lo hará—interrumpió el líder Senju y miro al hombre de cabellera blanca— Tobirama por favor cuida de nuestra familia —el mencionado asintió_

— _Bien, Hashirama Senju—Mito hablo con tono amenazador — Has pasado la prueba._

— _¿Prueba? Pero si no ha pasado nada—dijo confundido_

— _Has protegido a tu gente, estabas dispuesto a morir por el bien de otros, ese es el sacrificio más grande —explico Mito_

 _Del lago comenzó a aparecer un puente de cristal que conducía hacia la choza de los curanderos, Mito fue la primera en avanzar seguida de Hashirama, ambos temían que el otro los atacara en cuanto se distrajeran. La guardiana percibió la preocupación de Hashirama_

— _No se preocupe somos seres de paz—dijo Mito mientras avanzaban— no atacaremos guarden sus armas o los asustaran—pido_

 _Llegaron al lugar y de la choza salieron unos seres con unos extraños ojos, todo su cuerpo resplandecía cada uno con un color diferente, con posar sus manos en las heridas durante un par de segundos eran capaces de curar cualquier lesión o enfermedad, eran conocidos como curanderos_

 _Como prometió Mito los Senju fueron curados de las heridas y de sus enfermedades, con lo que no conto fue que esos humanos se quedarían. Hashirama se había enamorado de la guardiana y ella por un tiempo lo negó debido a que su deber era cuidar a su gente. Pero entre mas pasaba tiempo con los humanos los acepto, así como el amor que le tenía a Hashirama_

 _La boda entre Mito y Hashirama se celebraría en una noche de luna llena, como la primera vez que se conocieron, esa unión también simbolizaba la aceptación de los humanos en el bosque místico. Pero había alguien que no estaba de acuerdo con la unión de un humano y un ser mágico, hizo todo lo posible para que los humanos dejaran el bosque envió dragones, quimeras, ogros, centauros y cualquiera que no sintiera confianza de ellos._

 _Nada funciono, los Senju creyeron que se trataban de pruebas para probar su lealtad a los seres mágicos. Ese ser que se ocultaba entre las sombras acepto darles una oportunidad…_

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunto un joven de rubio, con unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas.

— ¡Ay! no te aparezcas de repente—protesto una joven con unos singulares ojos como la luna y una hermosa cabellera azulada. Vestía un bello vestido lila con un cinturón de tono cobre ceñido a la cintura

—Llevo vario tiempo aquí—contesto fijando su vista en el bosque—. Por cierto su padre la está buscando.

—Naruto—llamo la joven levantándose de un viejo tronco que utilizaba como asiento. Suspiro antes de continuar. — Te pido que me llames por mi nombre

—Lady Hinata, es muy peligroso que este cerca del bosque—dijo Naruto ignorado su petición

—Ya lo sé, pero estar aquí es tan tranquilo y me hace sentir dentro de la historia que solía contarme mi madre—contesto la joven viendo hacia un punto perdido del bosque

— ¿Y de que trata? —la joven no respondió. Naruto sonrió malicioso — Bonita te estoy hablando—la saco de su ensoñación tomando su cara entre sus manos para que ella lo mirara

—Sobre… dos…

—Hinata— insistió él con una sonrisa— ¿me dirás sobre que trata el relato?

—Amor—

— ¿Eh?—Naruto la miro divertido y luego hizo una cara de molestia—No te dejes engañar por esas tonterías

—Naruto el amor no es una tontería—dijo mientras posaba sus manos sobre las de Naruto que aun sostenía su rostro.

—No me refería al amor, eso es lo mejor que podría pasarnos…—Con una sonrisa decidida, se inclinó y le acercó la boca a la oreja

Hinata no lo podía creer esto era demasiado intimo para ser solo amigos ¿Acaso se le iba a declarar? ¿Finalmente se había dado cuenta del amor que ella le profesaba? Pero el momento se rompió cuando él hablo—No te muevas o podrías salir herida, hay alguien espiándonos

—Ejem—carraspeo alguien haciendo que los dos jóvenes miraran hacia donde provenía la voz —Lamento interrumpir tan bello momento

—Enseguida vuelvo, Lady Hinata— Naruto soltó a Hinata y se acerco amenazadoramente a la persona que había arruinado el bello momento. — ¿Qué sucede capitán Kakashi?—

Kakashi era un hombre de cabellera plateada y una piel clara, ocultaba parte de su rostro con una máscara y su ojo izquierdo estaba oculto por un parche. Era un hombre misterioso

—Naruto ten cuidado, recuerda muy bien que tu solo vives para protegerla. Que tus sentimientos no se interpongan con tu responsabilidad— El tono de Kakashi era tranquilo pero firme

— ¡¿De qué rayos habla?! — Naruto no comprendía la actitud de su capitán, el solo estaba bromeando con Hinata porque le divertía hacerla sonrojar desde que eran pequeños

—Hablaban sobre amor— aclaro — ¿Y por que la llamaste bonita? —

—Este veras… espera, ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas espiándonos?!

—Solo recuerda eres su guardián. Por cierto mantente alerta he escuchado que intentaron atacar a los clanes del Norte de Konoha, procura no alejarte de ella

Hinata se acerco a ellos pues temía que el capitán Kakashi castigara a Naruto sobre su actitud — ¿Esta todo en orden?

—Lady Hinata—dijo Kakashi haciendo un reverencia—me disculpo por la actitud del joven. me temo que aun le cuesta recordar algunas reglas—dijo mirando de reojo a Naruto—Sobre todo la que se refiere al contacto físico

—No se preocupe, el no ha hecho nada indebido, la cercanía fue porque escucho ruidos y me estaba protegiendo—defendió —El es un buen guardián…y me siento segura cuando estoy con…—se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que decía—Q-quiero decir siempre está al pendiente de mi

—¿Lo ve?—dijo arrogante Naruto—No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Disculpe no me lo tome a mal Capitán Kakashi pero ¿Qué hace aquí? Es muy raro que venga a estas aéreas del reino

—Vaya ahora soy mal augurio —fingió sentirse herido— Me temo mi lady que es usted la que está alejada, recuerde que adentrarse en el bosque es peligroso por suerte Naruto está con usted

—El bosque no es peligroso, recuerde que de ahí obtenemos muchos beneficios—

— _Parece una druidesa*_ —

— ¡Es verdad! — interrumpió el joven rubio— Capitán Kakashi ¿usted también escoltara a la familia de Lady Hinata?

—Así es. Bueno voy con los Hyuuga seguramente los hombres que envié ya deben estar ahí—dijo mientras volvía hacer otra reverencia a la joven—Nos veremos pronto para celebrar

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Los jóvenes quedaron solo nuevamente, había un silencio incomodo ninguno de los dos quería hablar sobre la celebración, sabían muy bien que era un tonta excusa para que los mejores guerreros presumieran de sus actos heroicos ante el Rey fuera verdad o no y también que alguna mujer se interesara en ellos. Para Hinata lo mas incomodo era que su padre esperaba que en esta fiesta se eligiera a alguien para casarse, pero eso ya lo había hecho a sus doce años, a pesar de que su amor no fuera correspondido. Naruto al igual que la joven no estaba muy emocionado, no le agradaba la idea de ver a su querida amiga unirse con alguien tan bestia por el carácter tan tranquilo de Hinata, además era evidente que solo la veían como un premio por ser hija del jefe de un clan, por eso desde que la conoció había ahuyentado-secretamente- a varios pretendientes hasta que el considerara que alguien era digno de ella

—Así que la fiesta ¿eh? —Naruto hablo al ver el semblante triste de su amiga— Sabes me gustaría…bueno como somos amigos, no veo nada malo en que tu y yo, quiero decir, si tú me lo permites—¿Por qué de repente le era tan difícil hablar con ella? — ¡Bailemos!

— ¿Eh? ¿A-ahora?—pregunto nerviosa. Naruto siempre sabía cómo levantarle los ánimos. Estuvo a punto de tomarlo de la mano y en eso fueron interrumpidos por una de las doncellas de Hinata

—Lady Hinata, lamento interrumpir, su padre me ha pedido que prepare todo para que puedan partir—dijo amablemente la mujer

—Un momento —pidió Naruto —No bailaremos ahora, me refería en la celebración—un leve rubor cubrió el rostro del joven

—C-claro, entonces me iré a preparar—dijo antes de irse con la doncella

—Si…—susurro el blondo — _Espero que así nadie se le acerque_

.

.

.

Por fin había llegado el dia de celebrar, el Rey había preparado un gran festín, todo estaba listo para la llegada de los clanes. El castillo era enorme estaba rodeado por una gran muralla.

El rey aguardaba con algunos guardias el arribo de los clanes, los primeros en llegar fueron los Yamanaka; una familia donde todos tenían el cabello rubio y ojos azules, conocidos por su habilidad de espionaje. El segundo clan en llegar fueron los Nara; eran hábiles en planear los ataques y defensas. Por último el Clan Hyuuga; conocidos por tener un don para curar a los heridos y enfermos.

Al adentrarse en el castillo todos los clanes se arrodillaron como era costumbre ante el rey, tal vez la confianza era grande pero las costumbres no debían perderse además de que así ellos mostraban que eran leales y confiables.

— ¡Bienvenidos mis leales amigos!—Exclamo con júbilo el Rey Hiruzen—Como siempre es agradable vernos reunidos en cada celebración, por favor disfrutad de el gran festín que he preparado para ustedes por su gran lealtad y claro también para celebrar la llegada de la primavera—al terminar de hablar tomo una copa de vino y lo levanto seguido de una exclamación— ¡Viva el reino de Konoha!

—Larga vida al rey Hiruzen— exclamaron todos con euforia

— ¡Que comience la celebración! — proclamo el rey

El sonido de la música comenzó a resonar en el castillo, todos comían, bebían, platicaban y volvían a beber, al parecer muchos no se controlaban al momento de festejar y como no si el rey no se media cuando de fiestas se trataba. La joven Hinata al parecer era una de las pocas personas que no se encontraba a gusto porque como en cada fiesta debía bailar con alguien y no faltaba algún caballero que tuviera la mano muy larga, por fortuna en esta ocasión Naruto se había encargado de alejarlos. Pero al parecer el destino no quería que el joven rubio la estuviera cuidando toda la celebración pues el padre de Hinata le pidió que trajera un poco mas de comida y bebidas, claro que el no debía desobedecerle, así que se dirigió a una de las sirvientas para que les llevara mas comida.

—Disculpa, Lord Hiashi quiere que le sirvan mas vino y comida—le hablo a una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Llevaba puesto un simple vestido de color rojo

—Lo siento, pero no soy ninguna sirvienta—exclamo molesta—soy una de las guerreras de la princesa, tenga cuidado con quien se dirige

—Me disculpo — dijo muy apenado Naruto no solo por su error sino porque esa chica era muy bonita —por favor como disculpa permítame ser su pareja durante el baile—ofreció

—Acepto—sonrió gustosa y sin dudar—por cierto esa joven—señalo a una de las cocineras—si es una sirvienta pídale a ella que le lleve comida a Lord Hiashi

Naruto volvió rápidamente para comentarle a Hinata lo que le había ocurrido, estaba emocionado quizá ella se pondría feliz por él, pero cuando llego a donde ella se encontraba lo que vio no le agrado nada. La Hyuuga estaba platicando alegremente con un joven que conocía muy bien y no era mucho de su agrado

—Kiba—gruño Naruto. ¿Qué hacia el aquí? Se suponía que se había ido de viaje para investigar los ataques al sur de Konoha

—Vaya, al parecer no te agrada que mi hermana hable con otros hombres—dijo una pequeña niña de cabello castaño con ojos de color perla –igual que todo el clan Hyuuga- , llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido naranja con detalles en dorado—¿Estas celoso? —pregunto con malicia—Kiba conoce muy bien a mi hermana, no sería raro que ellos dos…

Naruto no la dejo continuar no sabía porque pero solo pensar que ellos dos estuvieran comprometidos le hacía hervir la sangre, asi que como era el rubio de impulsivo se dirigió rápidamente tomo a Hinata de la mano y se la llevo lejos dejando a Kiba confundido.

.

.

.

—Naruto, m-me lastimas—hablo un poco temerosa, pues el rubio no solía actuar así a menos de que estuviera molesto

—Te dije que no hablaras con nadie mientras me iba—le contesto iracundo

—Pues tu al parecer lo estas pasando de maravilla con la guerrera ¿no? —le reclamo molesta

— ¿Me estabas vigilando? —se detuvo cuando ya se encontraban fuera del castillo. Giro a verla, se notaba muy enfadado— Sabes, solo soy tu guardián no te metas en mi vida, tengo derecho de buscarme a alguien…

—Ah ¿así que solo eres mi guardián? —Pregunto con enojo— creí que también éramos amigos—le grito la morena mientras se soltaba de su agarre. El comentario había dejando sorprendido a Naruto no pretendía decir eso pero él estaba hecho un lio—Entonces si solo eres mi guardia…te ordeno que no te metas en mis asuntos…—dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas—Y sobre bailar no te preocupes creo que estarás mas a gusto con la señorita Sakura…ese es su nombre por si no lo sabías—dicho eso aprovecho que Naruto aun no salía de su shock para salir corriendo al bosque

Naruto tardo unos segundo en reaccionar, pero Hinata ya se encontraba bastante lejos. Tenía que apresurarse a encontrarla el bosque era demasiado peligroso en cuanto anochecía

— ¡Hinata!— grito desesperado mientras se dirigía corriendo por el camino que se había ido la joven.

.

.

.

Continuara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora

Druidesa: Las personas con dones o virtudes psíquicas, intuitivas, los visionarios, los sanadores, eran muy respetados y admirados por el pueblo a lo largo de la cultura celta.

Holaaaaaa aquí **Koizumi Hinata,** bien pues me ha costado mucho trabajo este fic, casi dos años para atreverme publicar el primer capítulo , pero gracias a dos personitas que me han dado ideas para la historia por fin logre completar una pequeña parte.

Hola aquí reportándose **Jakii Lovato**.Siiii yo fui una de las personitas que ayude (*U*)/ a terminarlo y espero pronto poder crear mi cuenta para que pasen a leer mis historias.

Holi soy **Evelyn** yo también estoy feliz de haber ayudado con esta historia n_n espero que les haya agrado seguiré apoyando es bello fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Chapter 2

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola!

Lo sé, lo sé dos meses para actualizar perdón, perdón u.u, pero cuando por fin decidí que el capitulo estaba bien encontraba fallas y cambiaba partes, además las dos personitas que me ayudan también se bloquearon de ideas, pero creo que ahora si esta decente.

 **Estrella 11:** Claro que habrá más amor, es solo que Naruto es medio lento :P y no se da cuenta de que sus acciones lastiman sin querer a Hinata

 **Agualuna:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado la historia dentro de la historia xD. Si Naruto es todo un celoso con Hina. Debe cuidar lo que le importa ;)

Sin más que decir ( o en este caso escribir) disfruten de la lectura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bruja

Capitulo 2

Efímera reconciliación

— ¡Hinata!— Pudo oír a lo lejos que la llamaba Naruto. No regresaría tan pronto lo haría sufrir un poco después de todo se encontraba en su ambiente, ella había agudizado su vista respecto al bosque, no era frecuente que se perdiera pero por alguna extraña razón se le estaba dificultando un poco notar las diferencias.

El bosque de pronto se torno tenebroso, no podía notar muy bien las diferencias para regresar además de que estaba obscureciendo lo cual de le dificultaba, comenzó a asustarse y recordar la primera vez que se perdió en el bosque. Cada sonido la alteraba, sus propios pasos la hacían sobresaltarse, un leve movimiento la hacía mantenerse inquieta. Los recuerdos comenzaron a apoderarse de ella: perdida en el bosque llamando con desesperación a su madre, los gritos a lo lejos de gente peleando y pidiendo auxilio, el mismo bosque que parecía no dejarla salir, el ser que la seguía oculto en la oscuridad de la noche, pero lo más aterrador para ella …

— No, — se tranquilizo—: soy descendiente de druidas, el bosque no me dañara.

Después de animarse decidió explorar el bosque, de esa manera cada vez que quisiera alejarse un momento de las celebraciones, se había olvidado que ese no era el bosque que siempre visitaba, en cada paso que daba se estaba adentrando mas y la hacía olvidarse de que debía estar atenta a las características de los árboles o el camino. Era como si algo la estuviera atrayendo, como una abeja atraída por el aroma de las flores, el miedo paso a segundo plano, solo quería llegar a eso que la atraía.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Estaba furioso consigo mismo había bajado la guardia, en su entrenamiento le habían advertido que un pequeño descuido podía traer un gran caos. No quería justificarse pero esta vez ella había actuado como una niña caprichosa, si no hubiese hecho su drama él ahora estaría bailando con… la bella joven.

Estar solo en el bosque no era de su agrado, pero cuando conoció a Hinata todo eso había cambiado un poco, ella le mostro lo maravilloso de ese mundo. Cuando se convirtió oficialmente en su guardián solían escaparse para explorar el bosque, la joven le mostro como hacía para ubicarse y poder regresar.

¡Bien! Pondría a prueba todo lo que le había enseñado y si no se equivocaba lo más probable era que estuviera cerca de algún rio o laguna. Debía ser rápido temía que algo le pasara, ¿Qué estaría pensando para huir a un bosque que no conocía? Mientras más lo pensaba se daba cuenta de que no la conocía muy bien, solo lo que sus ojos veían, ¿sabía su color favorito? ¿Su estación del año favorita? Era un mal amigo, ella nunca lo había tratado como su sirviente- aunque eso fuese-, si él se metía en un lió ella lo cubría.

Ahora que lo veía era él quien debía disculparse no solo por la actual pelea sino por todo lo que Hinata le había soportado.

0o0o0

En el castillo del Rey no se había notado la ausencia de los dos jóvenes o parecía no importar, al ser una celebración las personas estaban más interesadas en divertirse, en convencer a algunos jóvenes que se declararan o ya se casaran

—Dígame Hiashi— le hablo el rey— ¿Tu hijo Neji ya ha tiene novia? Yo le podría conseguir una linda joven, si lo que busca es belleza créeme que no se debe preocupar. Mi hijo Asuma conoce a muchas bellas damas.

—Mi señor—intervino el joven al ver que su padre no encontraba como negarse — Le agradezco pero solo por esta vez me negare a su ayuda, si me permite le presentare a la joven con la cual deseo unir mi vida.

La ronca pero estruendosa risa del rey resonó por casi todo el salón —no te preocupes muchacho. Anda ve a buscarla quiero darles la bendición de nuestros ancestros.

Neji se levanto de la mesa le hizo una reverencia a Hiruzen y se retiro para buscar a su novia, estaba completamente decidido a que dentro de poco tiempo se casarían. No tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarla, era difícil que ella pasara desapercibida para sus ojos.

Era una doncella muy distinta a las otras, no le gustaba ser coqueta, no se trenzaba el cabello ni lo adornaba con flores, sus vestidos normalmente eran muy sencillos, tenía un carácter tranquilo y sabía en qué momento ser firme. Todas esas características llamaron la atención del joven cuando se conocieron.

—Princesa Shion, si me lo permite me gustaría tomar un momento a una de sus doncellas —hablo con la elegancia y seguridad que lo caracterizaba.

Todas las doncellas se emocionaron, raramente él prestaba atención y si lo hacía era por respeto no porque le interesara.

—Yo puedo ir —una doncella de cabello pelirrojo se ofreció.

—Sara compórtate —le regaño — ¿alguien en especial? —pregunto para que sus otras doncellas se percataran de que el venia por alguien en especifico. Era evidente que la princesa sabia a quien se refería.

—A la señorita Tenten —la cara de la doncella se le torno de carmín al oír su nombre. Solo los más cercanos conocían la relación que llevaban desde hace dos años. Tenten no tardo mucho en llegar a donde se encontraba parado el joven.

—Por fin se termino la fase de ir con calma—bromeo la princesa.

—No sé de qué habla—se hizo el desentendido.

—Por favor eres demasiado obvio, si por ti fuese desde que tienen un mes de novios ya se hubiesen casado—Shion se levanto de su asiento, cuando se encontró frente a la pareja los envolvió en un abrazo. Al separarse de ellos la princesa continuo hablando—Sean muy felices. Mas te vale que la cuides muy bien ella merece ser feliz. Bueno basta de sentimentalismos, estos es una celebración anden a disfrutar.

—Gracias princesa— dijo Tenten—Estoy completamente segura de que usted también encontrara a alguien que la va a amar mucho.

La pareja se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba el rey. Nadie podía negar que ese hombre fuera tan sencillo a pesar de su clase social. Por ello Neji sabía que no habría ningún problema en cuanto le presentara a su novia.

0o0o0

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Eran las preguntas que rondaban en la mente de Hinata. Tenía un borroso recuerdo de algo llamándole, entre mas trataba de recordar todo se volvía confuso y le hacía doler la cabeza, lo único que nítido de momento atrás era que se sentía demasiado cansada cuando de pronto todo fue oscuridad.

Se encontrada acostada sobre un bulto de hojas, frente a ella parecía haber fogata encendida a su lado un recipiente de agua y otro con bayas.

—Eres una chiquilla muy irresponsable—no se había percatado de que estaba con alguien

— ¿Quién eres?—los sentidos de la Hyuuga se encontraban aturdidos.

—Primero bebe algo de agua, cuando te encontré estabas en mal estado ¿Qué te ha pasado?

— ¿Quién eres?... —volvió a preguntar, antes de recibir una respuesta volvió a desmayarse.

0o0o0

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? muchacha eres demasiado afortunada, muchas darían lo que fuese por casarse con él. —dijo Hiruzen cuando vio a la novia de Neji— ¿Qué esperan? Siéntense no se salvaran de mis interrogaciones quiero saberlo todo.

—Papá, —llego la tercera hija de Hiashi, seguida por su guardián principal. Hanabi quería contarle que Kiba había regresado sano y salvo cuando noto que el rey se encontraba con ellos. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Mi hermano ha hecho algo malo? —pregunto casi en un susurro

—No, al contrario el rey esta felicitándolo—contesto con calma su padre.

—Pequeña Hanabi —saludo el rey—Cada vez que te veo luces muy linda —La más pequeña de los hermanos agradeció mientras hacia una reverencia — venga siéntate.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata? —Hiashi la había visto salir con su guardián, le preocupaba que no regresara.

—Afuera con Naruto—mintió un poco. Ella los había seguido al ver que estaban peleando ya que era raro que eso ocurriera

—Espero que no tarden mucho en decírmelo— su padre se veía muy seguro

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunto confundida

—Ellos dos se gustan—aseguro el líder Hyuuga—Ambos son demasiado obvios, incluso tu les haces bromas sobre eso—después su padre dijo algo que creyó saber solo ella—Tu hermana tiene muchos pretendientes y ninguno se ha podido acercar a ella ¿a quién crees que se debe?

—Así que no soy el único que lo ha notado—para sorpresa de la familia incluso el rey estaba enterado—Desde que pidió a Kakashi que lo entrenase la única excusa que oigo —Hiruzen negó—: soy guardián, solo vivió para protegerla.

—Si bien ese es su deber principal no me molesta que quiera una relación con Hinata. —Hiashi comprendía la razón por la cual Naruto se quiso convirtió en guardián — Hanako siempre quiso que nuestros hijos se unieran con alguien que amen. Como lo fue el nuestro.

—Nuestros ancestros nos enseñaron que las mujeres y hombres pueden decidir con quién casarse sin importar la clase social, una unión solo funciona cuando hay amor—dijo Hiruzen viendo a la joven pareja.

—No creo que sea por su clase, el es un guerrero de elite—explico Neji— yo creo que es sobre su entrenamiento con el capitán Kakashi, la mayoría de los que han ido con él no piensan más que en batallas y guerras.

—No me quejo son excelentes guerreros—el rey volvió a hablar de Naruto, no le apetecía hablar de guerras. —Ah, ese muchacho debe darse prisa a una dama no se le debe hacer esperar mucho. Bien ahora toca hablar de ustedes, quiero saber cómo se conocieron, cuando será la ceremonia, cuántos niños piensan tener.

Hanabi se mantenía al margen de la conservación, al parecer si era la única que se daba cuenta de que Naruto no comprendía sus propios sentimientos y sin quererlo hería los sentimientos de su hermana. Dio un discreto suspiro, debía mantener su postura sin embargo le era imposible sabiendo que Hinata y Naruto se hallaban en el bosque, había querido ir tras ellos, opto por no hacerlo de esa forma podría cubrirlos un rato mientras regresaban. Trato de relajarse después de todo eran problemas que a ella no le correspondían y fue entonces cuando vio la causa de la discusión o mejor dicho la causante; Sakura.

Las miradas de ambas se encontraron por unos segundos hasta que la guerrera se percato de quién era y agacho la cabeza. Hanabi por el contrario continuo mirándola con mucha insistencia, si, debía admitir que la joven era bonita, ojos verdes, cabello castaño hasta la cintura, su atuendo al igual que Tenten era demasiado sencillo, su porte mostraba seguridad, su hermana no tenia que envidiarle nada. Su mirada siguió fija en ella hasta que un hombre se acerco a Sakura para invitarla a bailar esta se negó amablemente, al principio creyó que era porque estaba cuidando a la princesa y obviamente debía mantenerse atenta. Todas sus suposiciones fueron descartadas cuando acepto bailar con el futuro líder del clan Nara. Ahora tenía sentido, esa mujer era astuta, seguramente lo que quería era casarse con alguien que le brindara muchas comodidades.

Cuando la mujer comenzó a bailar volvió a mirar a Hanabi pero esta vez con una sonrisa de superioridad que parecía decirle que no se metiese con ella, eso molesto mucho a la pequeña Hyuuga.

—Hija ¿ocurre algo? —la preocupación se notaba en la voz de su padre

—No papá, estoy bien—contesto fingiendo alegría.

—Hiashi es obvio que la estamos aburriendo—Hanabi se asusto, no quería faltarle al respeto al rey. — ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Shion? —propuso al ver la reacción de la pequeña. La Hyuuga se disculpo por su comportamiento, luego fue a la mesa donde se encontraba la princesa.

Las dos jóvenes no tardaron en comenzar a platicar acerca de todo lo que les había ocurrido mientras no se veían. La princesa era su mejor amiga y quería contarle acerca de la guerrera, ¿sería correcto contarle a su amiga? ¿Shion haría drama? Conociéndola lo mejor era que se retiraran de la celebración.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya en el cuarto de Shion, Hanabi se sentía segura de poder platicar, no había doncellas o guardias que las oyeran pues era bien sabido que algunos eran entrometidos y les encantaba esparcir rumores.

Aun dudaba si contarle o no acerca de esa guerrera, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar

—Hey, Hanabi—le llamo Shion. La mencionada se sobresalto y dio un ligero grito— Si vas a decirme algo procura ser discreta. Tu guardián Kiba tiene un oído muy hábil.

—Sí, lo siento—dijo después de calmarse—Estoy pensando en muchas cosas, no sé por dónde empezar. Mi hermana, el bosque, la guerrera. ¡Ah! todo esto es complicado.

—Vamos, confía en mi mantendré la calma si eso te preocupa—Shion la guio hasta su cama para sentarse y poder conversar más a gusto. — ¿Y bien como se llama? —Hanabi la miro desconcertada — No lo niegues toda la celebración no hablaste conmigo. —hablo aparentando molestia.

—Konohamaru—No tenia caso mentirle a Shion tarde o temprano se iba enterar y prefería que fuese por ella. Más tarde hablarían sobre él, lo principal era su hermana— ¿El bosque de aquí es peligroso? —sin esperar una repuesta continuo hablando—Hinata y Naruto están allí. He oído que en la noche aparecen animales extraños y el bosque parece tener vida. ¿Y si los ataco un animal? ¿Qué tal si fueron raptados? Hay una leyenda sobre los bosques, ya sabes sobre seres que si los oyes o ves nunca más vuelves. No, no debo pensar así del bosque.

—Tranquila, Naruto debe conocer un poco los alrededores del bosque, además el capitán Kakashi también se encuentra ahi —dudo un poco en continuar— ¿Por qué discutieron?

—Mi padre envió a Naruto a pedir más comida, confundió a Sakura con una cocinera y como disculpa la invito a bailar—en su voz se notaba enfado— Mientras Naruto hablaba con Sakura, yo le pedí a Kiba que fuera a platicar con mi hermana. Naruto se molesto de que ellos estuviesen hablando y se la llevo fuera del castillo. —Hanabi le contaba con detalle todo lo que había visto y oído. La princesa ahora entendía el porqué le preocupaba que esos dos estuvieran en el bosque—Ese tonto ya le había dicho a Hinata que bailaran en la celebración y luego invita a otra—le explico el porqué de su enfado.

— ¿Quieres que mande a alguien a buscarlos? —le ofreció—No te aseguro que no digan nada.

—No. Lo mejor será que ellos regresen por su cuenta. Confió en que saben cuidarse —Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo. Hanabi ya se había encargado de cubrirlos un buen rato.

La plática continúo pero ahora lo que Shion quería saber era sobre el chico que le gustaba a Hanabi.

0o0o0

Los sonidos que emanaban del bosque ahora eran tan relajantes, el miedo había desaparecido reemplazado por calma y armonía. Aun sin abrir los ojos escucho un pequeño riachuelo, las ramas quemándose en una pequeña fogata, el aroma de las flores y hojas en las que se encontraba. Todo era paz y comodidad, podría quedarse ahí hasta el amanecer.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tenía la visión borrosa. Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido trato de sentarse pero no lo logro la cabeza le daba vueltas, habían sido muchas emociones.

Su berrinche había provocado que discutiera con Naruto, se perdiera en el bosque, se estropeara su vestido. Si todo era su culpa ¿y si el también estaba perdido o herido gravemente? Ella sabía que a él no le gustaba estar solo en el bosque. No había pensado en las consecuencias solo en darle una lección.

¿Una fogata? ¿Bayas? ¿En qué momento lo había realizado? Quizá en un momento de cordura lo había hecho o fue su instinto de supervivencia. No tenía importancia ahora lo esencial era encontrar a Naruto y volver al castillo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó alguien. Se sobresalto un momento hasta que la voz le resulto familiar. Ahora tenía sentido todo lo había hecho él. — ¿Te duele algo?

—Estoy bien—respondió pensativa. — Solo tráeme un poco de agua. — Parpadeo incrédulo, ella le había dado una orden. Sonrió. Ella seguía molesta con él.

—Si te levantaras un momento— se señalo. —Estas sobre mí—Le miro extrañada, hasta que se percato de que su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre las piernas de Naruto.

Ella rápidamente se aparto de él, su acción fue tan brusca que al momento de ponerse de pie se tropezó con su vestido. Iba caer era seguro, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego. Al abrirlos noto que Naruto la abrazaba evitando que cayera. Esto era muy vergonzoso estaban demasiado cerca, debía calmarse o se desmayaría y volvería a causarle problemas al rubio. Trato de voltear para verlo pero él la abrazo mas fuerte evitando cualquier movimiento por parte de ella.

— _Eres una chiquilla muy irresponsable_ —repitió las mismas palabras de cuando la encontró. Hinata iba a reclamarle pero él la interrumpió—Me preocupaste, mira que irte así, sin conocer este bosque…Me alegro de que estés bien.

Poco a poco se fue se parado de ella sin soltarla. La miro con detenimiento para luego darle un de sus típicas sonrisas provocando que a la muchacha se le intensificara el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ninguno dijo nada solo se observaron por unos segundos hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio.

—Ya te traigo el agua—dijo mientras le ayudaba sentarse. Tomo el recipiente vacio y se dirigió al riachuelo para llenarlo.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿No estamos perdidos? —ella sonaba un poco recelosa.

Naruto se sentó a su lado explicándole que cuando la buscaba tuvo que atar pequeños pedazos de tela como ella le enseño para no perderse y al irse adentrándose mas encontró pequeños pedazos de su vestido. Se temía lo peor así que se apresuro a seguir ese rastro olvidándose de ser cuidadoso o estar alerta. De pronto un grito de una voz conocida se oyó cerca de donde él estaba y sin pensarlo se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar.

—Cuando llegue estabas temblando y parecías lastimada—En su rostro se notaba culpa—Encendí una fogata para que te brindara calor y me apresure a recolectar comida y agua. Despertaste un momento pero volviste te desmayarte. No dejabas de temblar, entonces recode que cuando yo tenía pesadillas tú me dejabas dormir en tu regazo y me masajeabas la cabeza. Cuando hice lo mismo te calmaste—dijo volteándola a ver inseguro. —Espero no haberte faltado al respeto.

Después de unos segundos Hinata le miro con una tímida sonrisa y le agradeció por todo lo que había hecho. Naruto se levanto quedando frete a ella, le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sin soltarla el joven se apresuro a apagar la fogata y recoger la comida que les serviría para el camino.

Caminaron un rato siguiendo con dificultad el rastro de las telas. El silencio que se había formado era incomodo, el rubio comenzó a sentirse desparedado tenía que encontrar la forma de iniciar una conversación ¿Por qué de momento le era tan difícil?

—Naruto—su voz sonaba nerviosa. — La voz del bosque me llamo—el joven se detuvo por un instante causando que Hinata chocara con su espalda.

Él se tenso

—No digas tonterías. Es solo una leyenda—

— ¡No son tonterías! —reclamo molesta. Hizo un esfuerzo para soltarse pero fue en vano. ¿Por qué el siempre evitaba esos temas? ¿Sería correcto contarle? —Gracias a ello te conocí en el bosque

— ¡Basta! Ya tienes diecisiete años —se giro a verle. No la soltó temía que otra vez saliera huyendo —, es hora de que actúes como una mujer— cerro la boca al darse cuenta que había hablado más de la cuenta. Los ojos de Hinata estaban bañados en lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué siempre reaccionas así con esos temas? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —Sollozo—La voz del bosque son los espíritus protectores—dejo de hablar al notar la mirada furiosa del rubio. Sin decir nada el joven se giro para seguir caminado con ella aun sujeta de la mano

¿La voz del bosque? Suspiro con desgana. Esa leyenda era muy peligrosa para una chica como Hinata que sentía demasiada devoción por el bosque. Había oído rumores de que la gente desaparecía cuando oía o veía un ser del bosque. Temía que a ella desapareciera y nunca más volverla a ver por eso hacia todo lo posible por alejarla del bosque y de que olvidara las historias. No importaba si ella lo odiara por eso el tenía que mantener segura, ese era su deber.

0o0o0

Hiashi miro a su alrededor preocupado de no haber visto a Hinata. ¿Habría huido con Naruto? ¡No!, confiaba en él muchacho, le había demostrado en estos pocos años que era una persona leal y confiable. ¿Qué estarían haciendo?

Como si fuera una señal de los dioses la respuesta vino de golpe. ¡Estaban en el bosque! Estaba seguro de que así era, porque desde que llegaron Hinata no paraba de hablar sobre lo fascinante y misterioso que se veía. ¡Ah! Esa jovencita se había metido en un gran lio. Él y su madre le había dicho si oía la voz del bosque tuviese cuidado o nunca más volvería.

— ¡Eh! Hiashi quita esa cara—le dijo Shikaku el líder del clan Nara. Era un hombre de aspecto serio, en su cara del lado derecho tenía dos cicatrices producto de los combates por defender su aldea. Su cabello era negro y lo llevaba amarado en una coleta. Su hijo era prácticamente una copia de este excepto por la barba y las cicatrices de Shikaku fácilmente se podrían confundir.

—Lo siento, es que no he visto a mi hija—explico tomando la copa que le ofrecía Shikaku—Ya tiene un buen rato. Tomo un sorbo y luego se levanto de la mesa. Todos los líderes de los clanes así como los hijos de estos lo miraron— Si me disculpan. Vuelvo en un momento.

Algunos se quedaron callados, otros le gritaron que los dejara solo o los encontraría en una situación…no valía la pena escuchar, sabía que tanto Hinata como Naruto respetaban mucho las tradiciones.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

—Ya hemos llegado—hablo el rubio cuando divisaron a unos metros el castillo. La música y las voces de personas hablando los tranquilizo, tal vez nadie se dio cuenta de que habían desaparecido un buen rato.

—Espera—dijo Hinata casi en un susurro. Naruto le miro sobre su hombro y ella un poco insegura le señalo unas plantas—Me sirven para algunas pociones. —El solo asintió pero no la soltó.

Al terminar ella le señalaba otras plantas, hojas o flores ya fuese para un filtro, solución, elixir o un ungüento. ¿Por qué no solo se centraba en eso? Era de admirar, se concentraba tanto en que saliera todo bien, se veía linda.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el padre de Hinata le llamo no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Con discreción soltó la mano de la joven y siguió recogiendo las plantas que le había indicado. Dejo de recoger cuando el líder Hyuuga se paro frente a ellos.

Hiashi sonaba molesto. Comenzó regañar a Hinata sobre lo imprudente que había sido al internarse en el bosque. Ella le miro como no entendiendo de lo que hablaba.

—Hemos estado aquí—respondió con seguridad—Estaba aburrida, así que salí a recolectar y me entretuve más de la cuenta.

Así que era por eso quería todas esas plantas. Sonrió disimuladamente lo había hecho con el propósito de no meter a ninguno de los dos en problemas.

—Hija, no me gusta que estés afuera de noche, es peligroso—levanto una mano evitando que Hinata hablara—no es el bosque, son las personas que merodean en este. Además sabes muy bien que la voz del bosque fue quien se llevo a tu madre. Recuerda que es más fuerte en la noche.

Hiashi no se daba cuenta de que con esas cosas…solo estaba formando a una mujer débil. Una mujer que no estaba preparada para conocer el difícil mundo que le esperaba. Además esas constantes burlas y cuchicheos de jóvenes y adulto a todo el clan Hyuuga. Callaría por el momento no quería arruinar mas la celebración.

—Sera mejor que entremos—dijo Hiashi dirigiéndose al castillo—, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Los dos jóvenes le miraron extrañados, ¿no les había creído? No, no era eso, había algo más. Hiashi no estaba enojado es mas sonreía más de lo usual. Y si se ponían a pensarlo desde que los vio juntos… ¡juntos!

—Parece que mi papá cree que somos novios—Naruto miro desconcertado a Hinata. Él no dijo nada seguía molesto con ella y esperaba que lo entendiera—No te preocupes yo se lo aclarare. —Hinata sonrió— Tu no sientes nada por mí, tu vida amorosa no me incumbe. — corrió a alcanzar a su padre.

¿Qué había sido eso? Paso las manos por su cabello. ¡¿Qué no sentía nada por ella?! Claro que sentía algo por ella, era su amiga la quería. Era una de las razones por las que se convirtió en su guardián.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Yo se que tarde mucho tiempo pero espero que el capitulo les gustara o por lo menos los entretuviera un rato. Tratare de esforzarme para que el próximo no tarde tanto tiempo.

¡Koizumi Hinata fuera!


	3. Chapter 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volví a tardar más de los esperado U.U, pero tenía que cambiar algunos detalles.

Notas: Recuerden en este fic Sakura tiene el cabello café.

—diálogos

 _—_ _Pensamientos o recuerdos_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bruja

Capitulo 3

Agitada celebración

La celebración para Naruto se le había hecho eterna desde el momento en que puso un pie en el catillo, el tiempo parecía no transcurrir. Y lo peor de todo eran los rumores que se habían esparcido sobre Hinata y él. Que si se estaban besando, que planeaban huir, que iban a tener un hijo. Todos miraban de reojo a Hinata o a él, era demasiado vergonzoso y molesto, se habían convertido en la comidilla de la celebración.

¿Por qué Hiashi no decía nada? ¿Hinata ya le había aclarado a su padre la situación? Tenía que hablar con ella pero le era imposible, lo estaba evitando y solo le dirigía la palabra para darle órdenes. Se lo había ganado después de todo le dijo entrometida de forma indirecta.

—Naruto, ven aquí—exclamo Hiashi. Llamándolo desde la mesa en donde se encontraban comiendo todos los jefes del los clanes y el ¡el rey!

Perfecto esta era la oportunidad, hablaría un poco con ella, se disculparía, la invitaría a bailar y…por eso estaba enojada. Él había roto su promesa y por si fuese poco la aburrió en toda la celebración. Lo había olvidado no era su intención hacerla sentir mal.

Alguien lo tomo de un hombro, y lo empujo para que comenzara a caminar. Volteo a mirarle feo.

—Quita esa cara—dijo el príncipe Asuma. —por cierto ¿Qué pretendías hacer? El vestido de Hinata esta rasgado—lo miro divertido.

—Nada, no pretendía nada. —contesto tan rápido que a Asuma le costó un poco entender— Se rasgo mientras recogíamos flores—contesto rápidamente Naruto, su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa y pánico

—Así que flores—Asuma le miro divertido— ¿Para un elixir?—pregunto, frotándose la barbilla y mirando con picardía al rubio— ¿uno para los amantes? ¿No es muy joven?

—Si ¿Por qué?... —dijo inocente. Luego de pensarlo comprendió que Asuma se refería a un elixir para los amantes—No ese tipo de pócima, ni s-siquiera sé si ella sabe e-esa pócima—susurro para no llamar más la atención.

Cuando se percato ya se encontraba frente a la mesa. Era evidente que él rubio estaba nervioso e incomodo. Casi todos en esa mesa le enviaban mirada divertidas a excepción de Neji

— ¿Esta seguro? No quiero que se sientan obligados—dijo discretamente hacia Hiashi quien solo negó y le sonrió, luego volteo a ver a Hinata— ayúdame—susurro mientras Asuma lo obligaba a sentarse junto a Hinata.

Ella entorno los ojos, seguía molesta con él después de todo lo que le había dicho. Así que opto por ignóralo.

Todos le hacían preguntas a Naruto sobre cuando y como se habían hecho novios, si ya había tenido novias, su primer beso, porque lo habían mantenido oculto. El rubio no tenía tiempo de explicar o contestar debido a que todos contestaban con suposiciones.

—Calma señores—dijo el príncipe percatándose de la situación—miren como tienen al pobre muchacho—Naruto agradeció que los entretuviera un poco—bien Naruto dinos ¿Quién se confesó primero?

Naruto estaba a punto de contestar que todos era un mal entendido pero Hinata se levanto dejando solo durante unos minutos. cuando volvió su atuendo era distinto un bonito vestido rosa, con un cinturón de bronce y una simple pero elegante trenza. Llego a donde se encontraba el rubio y repentinamente tomo la mano del joven y con el pretexto de bailar lo alejo de tan bochornosa situación.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

—¿Por qué no les has dicho la verdad? —estaba comenzando a molestarse de nuevo con ella — me vas a meter en un lio con tu familia y con el capitán Kakashi.

—Lo siento—dijo avergonzada Hinata—Te he hice pasar un mal momento a propósito. Sé que he hecho mal, es solo que estoy un poco molesta. Discúlpame por mi actitud.

Naruto quería reclamarle por todo lo que tuvo que pasar pero antes de abrir la boca y arruinar todo nuevamente reflexiono y se recordó de que todas las acciones de Hinata se debieron a como se porto con ella en toda la celebración.

—El que debería pedir disculpas soy yo— le corto Naruto—. En primer lugar por no permitirte hablar con otros, por gritarte, por no invitarte a bailar, por hacerte pasar un mal rato aquí y en el bosque. En general por todo. Soy un mal amigo ¿seguimos siendo amigos?

Hinata con un leve asentimiento y una dulce sonrisa contesto — Esta olvidado. Y si, seguimos siendo amigos.

Los dos se quedaron mirando un rato, no había necesidad de palabras. Hinata en un acto de valor abrazo a Naruto.

—Hi-Hinata ¿Qué haces? —un leve rubor cubría las mejillas del rubio.

Hinata alzo el rostro y dijo algo que sorprendió a Naruto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Desde la mesa todos veían divertidos la escena de la joven pareja y hacían comentarios tiernos o algunos subidos de tono pero el ambiente alegre no cambiaba excepto por Neji.

—Al parecer tuvieron una discusión y se están reconciliado. Que tiernos—dijo Tenten.

—No creí que ellos se hicieran pareja tan pronto—contesto Hiashi con una leve sonrisa—Han disimulado muy bien su relación.

—Tiene razón. Fueron muy discretos—contesto divertida Tenten—Pero creo entender porque lo ocultaron. Naruto es su guardián y bueno tal vez al igual que yo… siente que no es la mejor opción para…

—Papá ¿estás seguro de que son novios? —Hablo Neji después de mantenerse callado por un buen rato. Era evidente su molestia y no tenía problema en demostrarlo.

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué te hace creer que no? —pregunto confundido el líder Hyuuga.

Neji no contesto solo negó. Estaba completamente seguro de que su padre interpreto de manera incorrecta el cómo se llevaban Naruto y Hinata. EL también deseaba la felicidad de su hermana, pero sabía que con él no se podría…

—Neji por favor, parece que no te gusta que tú hermana este feliz—Reclamo Tenten.

—Te equivocas, quiero que tanto Hinata como Hanabi sean felices. —Al parecer era mejor guardar silencio o cambiar de tema al ver que su novia y padre se estaban molestando con su actitud y el obviamente no quería arruinar tan buen momento. Volvió a retomar el tema de su boda.

0o0o0

Fuera del castillo, ocultos por la oscuridad de la noche y el entorno del bosque los guardias del rey vigilaban que todo se encontrase en orden. El incidente de los jóvenes pertenecientes al clan Hyuuga había provocado cosas extrañas.

—Debemos informarle al capitán kakashi—dijo un guardia

—Estás loco, es la hija de Lord Hiashi. Además conoces las reglas.

Los guardias se debatían entre contarlo o no lo que habían visto, pero temían hablar de un tema que estaba prohibido en el reino de Konoha y quien desobedeciera tenía un destino cruel.

0o0o0

—Te quiero…—ella dudo en continuar o no después de todo esto era algo que lo iba a tomar por sorpresa

—L-lady Hinata no puedo—Ella le había dicho algo que nunca creyó pero no podía corresponderle. El solo la quería como su amiga sus sentimientos no podían pasar esa línea.

—Déjame terminar, por favor—pidió con esa cara la cual el rubio no se podía negar — Te quiero… pedir un favor, se que te molestara pero deja que explique.

No sabía si molestarse o sentirse aliviado ¿acaso Hinata no lo notaba atractivo? ¿No lo veía como un buen pretendiente? No era momento para pensar en eso, él debía concentrarse en su deber; protegerla.

—Todos creen que somos pareja entonces finjamos que es verdad— Era vergonzoso pero quizá esta fuera su única oportunidad para mostrarle a Naruto que ella podía ser una buena pretendiente—Solo por un tiempo.

¡¿Qué?!¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir las reglas o darse un momento de felicidad? Sabía que si el capitán Kakashi se enteraba intentaría por todos los medios alejarlo de Hinata. No iba aceptar dicho trato era absurdo él se encargaría de resolver esta situación.

—No puedo Hinata—Ver la cara de tristeza de su amiga no hacía más que dificultarle su decisión— _Es por nuestro bien, no quiero que me alejen de ti. Te aprecio mucho y eres una persona muy importante para mí._

—Se que no soy bonita—sonrió con amargura.

—No es eso, ¡claro que eres bonita!—contesto rápidamente—incluso yo te llamo así en ocasiones, si que eres distraída—hablo avergonzado.

—¿Qué? —pregunto sorprendida al saber aquello. Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado embarazoso ella solo quería que fingieran para que no se esparcieran mas rumores.

—¡Pero qué falta de respeto!—exclamó alguien—Mira que hablarle así a tu ama. My lady no debería dejar que ese le hable con tanta confianza.

Los dos voltearon hacia donde provenía esa voz. Ambos estaban molestos aunque Hinata lo disimulaba muy bien, Naruto hacia todo lo contrario.

Un apuesto hombre de corta cabellara blanca y ojos azul grisáceo, piel pálida casi como Hinata y vestido con un traje como los antiguos druidas, se acercaba serenamente hacia ellos.

—Lo dice el que se entromete en conversaciones—rezongo Naruto.

—Tú no deberías contestarme así, recuerda tu posición—dijo mirándolo con desdén—Disculpe mis modales pero me molesta que no respeten a las damas. Me presento soy Toneri Otsutsuki—decía mirando encantadoramente a Hinata.

—Usted es el que nos ha faltado al respeto. Le informo que el joven aquí presente es mi…

—Soy su novio—le corto Naruto. Ambos lo miraron con sorpresa. Naruto volteo viendo a la joven con dulzura, ella le devolvió el gesto—No deberías interrumpir a una pareja—¿Qué rayos pensaba? ahora si se metería en problemas con Kakashi.

Toneri sonrió con cinismo, era evidente que no le creía—Eso es estúpido. ¿Crees que ella saldría contigo? No tienes nada que ofrecerle. Ven conmigo este tipo podría pasarse de listo —intento tomarla de la mano.

¡Paff!

El silencio se hizo presente unos momentos, las personas que se encontraban cerca voltearon a ver a los tres jóvenes que discutían, lo más sorprendente era la marca rojiza en el rostro del joven albino. Alguien más se había unido a esa acalorada discusión.

—Disculpe los modales de mi hijo—dijo un hombre, su rostro estaba lleno de arrugas, su cabello blanco, tenía una abundante y larga barba. Vestía con elegantes túnicas blancas y portaba un largo bastón hecho de madera.

—Eso ha sido una falta de respeto—respondió Hinata—déjeme recordarle que una mujer no depende de un hombre, yo misma me puedo defender. Pero golpear al joven no era necesario.

—Usted es una dama y mi hijo solo ha querido protegerla de un joven que no reconoce su posición ante nuestra clase—se defendió el anciano—me disculpo también por mi actitud. Pero llamar la atención de ese modo, que descortés eres Toneri.

—Disculpe mis modales—se burlo Naruto—pero ustedes no pueden estar aquí— desenvaino su espada dispuesto a atacar.

—Vamos ataca, demuestra que tan valiente eres—dijo Toneri sacando su espada ataco directo a rubio casi no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, pero era hábil así que lo esquivo en un rápido movimiento.

—Hinata aléjate, rápido—el rostro de Hinata estaba más pálido de lo normal sabia el porqué, escenas así le recordaban el fatídico día en que perdió a su madre. El albino aprovecho que no le prestaba atención logrando lastimar la mejilla izquierda del rubio.

0o0o0

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —Shion miro preocupada a Hanabi—parece un duelo de espadas.

—No te preocupes seguro son algunos borrachos presumiendo de sus habilidades—disimulo su miedo

—Nuestros padres podrían estar en peligro—refuto la princesa— ¿No te preocupa?

—Claro que sí pero no sabemos que sucede y en caso de ser una pelea solo estorbaríamos. Es mejor quedarnos aquí. Todavía no somos aptas para combatir aun nos falta más entrenamiento y tú no puedes exponerte. Eres un blanco fácil por ser de la nobleza irían directo por ti —Argumento Hanabi—Mantente tranquila por el bien de tu reino. Otro inconveniente es que Kiba y tus guardias no nos dejaran salir.

—No pareces tener quince años. —Shion le miro sorprendida ante la razonable explicación.

Su plática se vio interrumpida cuando una de las guardia de Shion toco para entrar a la habitación y cerciorarse de que todo estuviese tranquilo. Era obvio que algo estaba pasando allá abajo pero no podían hacer nada.

Ambas siguieron platicando por un rato hasta que el sueño las venció, olvidándose por completo de lo que sucedía en el salón

0o0o0

El choque de las espadas se hacía más presente, ambos jóvenes eran diestros en el uso del arma.

—Alto—hablo sereno Hamura—hijo guarda la espada vas a lastimar a la señorita.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a venir?!—el rey se acercaba iracundo, seguido de los líderes de los clanes. Hiruzen miraba retadoramente al anciano—El clan Otsutsuki no puede entrar en estas tierras.

Las acciones del rey lejos de intimidar al anciano parecían divertirle.

—Tenle más respeto recuerda tu posición, honorable rey—se mofo Toneri

—Respeto dices—señalo al anciano— él ni siquiera se mereces portar el nombre de Hamura.— Toneri intento replicar cuando fue detenido.

—Tienes miedo de que tu gente se entere de cómo ganaste la batalla y te volviste su rey…—afirmo Haruma. La duda en la cara del rey no paso desapercibido—cuida tus palabras…hu..Hiruzen.

Murmullos se comenzaron a oír por todos lados, los jefes de los clanes se habían posicionado para atacar solo esperaban la orden del rey para atacar, pero al parecer se había quedado helado ante las palabras de Hamura.

—Hinata ve con tu padre. Naruto quédate aquí—en la voz de Hiruzen se percibía el temor.

Sin rechistar la joven obedeció la orden del rey, aunque este no se veía muy convencido de que la joven se alejara.

Como si el anciano leyera los pensamientos de Hiruzen hablo—Deja que se quede, ella te puede curar una mortal herida ¿no es verdad? —dijo Hamura. Hinata detuvo su andar unos instantes—Es la habilidad especial de los Hyuuga, por eso permitiste que se quedaran en tus tierras. Un don heredado de los druidas.

—Todos lo saben no es de sorprender, ¿Acaso tratas exponerla? Eso no es muy amble de tu parte.

—Escuchen todos aquí viven una gran mentira, recuerden de donde vienen, quienes son. Hay temas que están prohibidos deberían preguntarse porque. Recuerden las leyendas no son más que fragmentos de algo que fue real…

—Es lo mismo que dice mi clan—susurro Hinata desconcertada— mi madre me hablo de un druida que vendría cuando las raíces de los clanes se fuesen olvidando.

—Es mejor que no digas nada—sugirió el blondo. Las mismas palabras no era posible se suponía que solo el clan Hyuuga sabia sobre ese frase.

El rey dio una señal y acto seguido todos los lideres y guerreros de los clanes sacaron sus armas. Una batalla iba a desencadenarse y eso solo significaba: muertes

—No vine con el propósito de pelear.

—Pues tu muchacho ataco a uno se mis guardias.

—El solo se defendió, tu guardia ataco—Hiruzen lo miro como si estuviese loco— eso no es lo importante, mi propósito es mostrarle a tus clanes cuanta confianza les tienes—dijo mirando a Hiashi.

Para nadie había pasado desapercibido que se dirigió a los Hyuuga.

—Nuestros clanes son uno solo, los Hyuuga son descendientes de los Otsutsuki. Tu hija tiene un don especial cuídala —luego miro a Hiruzen— ¿A ellos no los exiliara? Claro que no, porque te son útiles y acatan tus ordenes. Los tienes controlados—afirmo con burla.

Hamura y Toneri se dirigieron a la salida—tus guardias están bien entrenados pero no creo que te sean de mucha utilidad. —dicho eso y para sorpresa de todos había mas personas del clan Otsutsuki parecían haber salido de la nada—Deberías conocer mejor tus territorios no es muy complicado entrar desapercibido.

Dicho eso abandono el salón dos guardias corrieron a detenerles pero Hiruzen los detuvo —Olvídense ese loco, vamos todavía nos queda por disfrutar.

Todos trataron de volver al ambiente sin embargo algunos se notaban incómodos o preocupado pero no era nada que un par de tragos y canciones no pudieran solucionar eso pensaba el rey, en cuanto a los más jóvenes intentaban presumir sus habilidades.

—Los Hyuuga fueron señalados no crees…—susurro Sakura.

—Shhhh, eso es lo que intentan dividirnos, que desconfiemos entre nosotros—interrumpió Sara—se mas respetuosa.

—N-no era mi intención—dijo avergonzada—es solo que tengo miedo.

—Eres una guerrera, todo el entrenamiento que has tenido es para defender. Recuerda vives para proteger.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Los sentimientos solo nos vuelven débiles, pero también somos personas es imposible no sentir.

—Así nos entrenaron.

No era necesario que se lo recordaran, entendía su posición pero aquello no impedía que soñara con tener una relación, no quería comodidad ni vivir como la princesa, sabia trabajar y era buena cazadora. Su anhelo era encontrar a una persona que la amase como sus padres: dos simples campesinos que seguían amándose a pesar de las dificultades.

— ¿Te arrepientes?

—No—contesto la castaña con firmeza. —Es solo que algunas reglas son absurdas. Enamorarse es inevitable—la cara de tristeza no paso desapercibida por su compañera, tenía que distraerla.

 _Bien ese torpe podía servir_ —Hey Sakura ese rubio— señalo Sara—es el que te invito a bailar, parece que ya se olvido de ti. Más vale no inter…

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y el blondo le envió una cálida sonrisa ¿Que se creía? otro más intentando ponerla celosa, pero que descortés era usando a una lady para que la notara, ya conocía a ese tipo de hombres.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Decía Hinata tomando posición para comenzar el baile— Y sobre las reglas que tienes

—¡Eh! pero si tú querías bailar y yo también.

—Si alguien le dice al capitán Kakashi—miro preocupada a su alrededor— Te vas a meter en problemas.

—No te preocupes se lo explicare—se acerco a su rostro para susurrarle pero fue interrumpido— Vamos quiero que mi novia se divierta.

—Si Hinata escucha a tu novio—se unió a la conversación una hermosa joven de linda cabellera rubia atada en una sencilla coleta, ojos azules como el mar, portaba un elegante vestido azul— Que envidia Hinata, no dudo que seas la siguiente en celebrar una boda ¿verdad Shikamaru?.

—Deja de ser tan problemática y déjalos disfrutar.

—Vamos Shikamaru, ¿Tú no quieres saber cómo se hicieron novios? Hinata cuando te sientas con más confianza cuéntame cómo te fijaste en alguien como él. No te ofendas Naruto.

El rubio la miro con determinación iba a repelar pero su acompañante lo detuvo con esa dulce mirada a la cual no podía decir no. No importaba iba a disfrutar un momento y si lo pensaba bien el estaba cumpliendo con su deber pero más importante estaba pasando un buen rato con su querida amiga.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reclamar, la música comenzó y el rubio se predio entre la multitud. Observo como todos se divertían al parecer el amargo rato que habían pasado hace unos momentos iba dejando importar pero solo para los nobles. Debía admitir que sentía celos, si bien ella también podía bailar no lo disfrutaba porque tenía que estar atenta en todo momento. ¡Un momento! Ese rubio también era un guardia y uno de los peores ¿Cómo había logrado ser de su clase? ¿No era del que todos se burlaban? ¿No se le declaro hace tiempo Eran tantas las preguntas que sin dudarlo aceptar bailar con alguien cuando levanto la mirada no podía creerlo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En uno de los descansos Hinata aprovecho para alejarse y poder conversar con Naruto sin ninguna interrupción.

—Perdón por ser tan egoísta, yo no tome en cuenta si tus sentimientos—comento la joven—Si a ti te gusta alguien yo te cubriré, no te preocupes por el capitán Kakashi yo le explicare porque fingiste, me preocupa que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

—Ah dente, en primer lugar no eres egoísta—viro la cabeza para que Hinata no viera que se sonrojaba—segundo; si me gusta una joven, pero es imposible ella le presta más atención a otro y bueno yo no puedo.

—Ya veo, pero si no lo intentas— ¿pero qué hacia? esa era una buena oportunidad para declarase y arruinaba el momento.

—Por cierto luces muy bonita con ese atuendo—se rasco la cabeza avergonzado—Bueno tu siempre estas bonita lo que quiero decir es que resalta tu…—se calló al ver la cara de Hinata.

—Gracias—saco algo de su bolso—Ten esto es para tu herida.

—No es grave—le resto importancia, ella hizo un mohín y le embarro con un poco de brusquedad el ungüento que le ofrecía— ¡Hey! eso dolió.

—Ya has hecho mucho por mí hoy, ve a bailar con la joven Sakura.

—No—respondió con rapidez—No es correcto, mi novia se enojara —viendo la cara de su compañera toda sonrojada. Le sonrió —Si que ha sido una agitada celebración, tu pequeña me has hecho sentir muchas emociones en una sola noche.

—Tú eres el culpable. Eres un mal novio—bromeo. Ambos soltaron a reírse.

El sonido del arpa, flautas y tambores volvió a escucharse alegrando el lugar, jóvenes, adulto y algunos ancianos ubicados en centro del salón sonando las palmas al ritmo de la melodía. Todos divirtiéndose todavía quedan energías para disfrutar y como habían dicho esto era una celebración.

Más entrada la noche, guarecida en una de las habitaciones de los invitados Hinata no lograba conciliar el sueño, se levanto con cautela de no despertar a su pequeña hermana que momentos antes entro alegando que la fiesta no le dejaba dormir y porque era la última en enterarse de su noviazgo con Naruto.

—Las leyendas no son más que fragmentos de algo que fue real—pensó Hinata en voz alta. Su madre le contaba muchas historias, ella era fiel a sus creencias pero en ocasiones creía que algunas eran falsas ¿Por qué el rey odiaba todo lo relacionado con la magia? A veces era incomodo para su clan asistir a este tipo de fiestas ya que todos murmuraban sobre su ascendencia de druidas.

Contemplaba la luna desde una ventana, tenía que recordar algo, el bosque le trataba de advertirle sobre algo. —Morrigan, la diosa Morrigan —debía advertirle a su padre se dirigió a la puerta para llamar a su guardián.

—Naruto, Naruto, Naruto—dijo a través de la puerta—hey, necesito que me escoltes con mi padre—no hubo respuesta espero unos segundos y oyó pasos acercándose, seguro Naruto estaba vigilando los alrededores.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

—Tsk, no es justo que las utilices, solo quieres demostrar que eres mejor que Sasuke—Kiba se oía molesto—Decídete Sakura o Hinata, no es justo para ellas, este juego es absurdo.

—No estoy jugando a nada. Sakura ni siquiera se acuerda de mi —contesto decepcionado—En cuanto a Hinata soy demasiado sincero con ella. Solo somos armas no es correcto demostrar sentimientos.

Así que por eso le pidió que bailaran desde el principio, tenía todo planeado era de esperase de un guardia de su elite. No era por su amistad, quería poner celosa a otra joven. _— Así que era eso ¿Por qué no fue sincero? Realmente no me considera su amiga, solo dice lo que yo quiero escuchar._ —Esto era demasiado, tenía que olvidarse de él, sería difícil pero era lo mejor para ella, no sufriría mas por un amor no correspondido.

¡No¡ No era momento para eso debía avisarle a su padre sobre lo que vio en el bosque; la diosa de la guerra y la muerte. Algo terrible se aproximaba pero sus recuerdos aun eran borrosos solo veía con claridad a Morrigan pero faltaba más.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

—Pero de eso no quieres hablar Kiba ¿Qué ocurre?

—Escuche a unos guardias que en bosque ocurrió algo raro, mencionaron que Hinata se encontraba sola y algo extraño ocurrió. ¿Tú sabes algo?

—No lo sé, cuando yo la encontré estaba desmayada. Pero ella asegura que es la voz del bosque, lord Hiashi también dice lo mismo y que es más fuerte en la noche.

—Evitemos que todos los del clan Hyuuga se enteren de lo que paso será mejor mantenerlo oculto. Es por su bien, si el rey se llega enterar.

—No dirán nada, las reglas son claras respecto a esos temas—Miro la puerta de la habitación la Hyuuga—Además nosotros estamos para protegerles. En cuanto a esa luz diremos que fue una distracción de los Otsusuki.

Debía salir pero conociendo a esos dos y con lo testarudos que eran le dirían que solo fue una pesadilla harían todo lo posible porque no saliera de su habitación, tomo valor para abrir pero no llego a hacerlo no quería encontrarse con Naruto porque si lo veía no aguantaría las ganas de llorar. Lo mejor era esperar hasta la mañana cuando estuviese más calmada y lista para afrontar la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sé que odiaran a Naruto un poco pero él tiene sus razones para comportarse de ese modo ya lo verán más adelante.

Koizumi Hinata fuera bye bye

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
